Insatiable
by ikuto-sama
Summary: No. It was time for revenge. While Luneth had gone about, oblivious to Zidane's feelings, to the pain and yearning he had felt—Zidane had been waiting for a chance like this. There was no turning back now. A sickly sweet type of revenge...


Zidonion: Zidane x Luneth: Insatiable

By Ikuto-sama

"Z—Zidane? What are you doing?"

It took Zidane a moment to realize what he had done. It had all happened too quickly. Somehow, he had ended up on top of the younger boy, his hands clenched tightly around the boy's belt.

"You…you _pounced _on me?" the young boy asked, surprise in his tone, his green eyes gazing innocently up at Zidane.

"I—I'm sorry. I thought I saw a—a bug," Zidane lied. His body ached with pain—not quite a physical pain, but a yearning. His lower half twitched slightly. His skin was crawling as if it was on fire. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed to _mate_. He _was_ an animal—it was only natural to be in heat.

Zidane got up, offering a hand to the small boy. He did not go by a name, only a title—Onion Knight. He was Onion Knight to most, but Zidane preferred his true name—Luneth.

Luneth was small for his age, with a slightly feminine figure. His soft pink face overflowed with youth, encased by sandy blonde tendrils of hair. His earnest green eyes bubbled with curiosity, but still contained some wisdom within them.

Electricity pulsed through Zidane's body as the boy gently grabbed his hand. He quickly pulled him up and yanked his hand away before it decided to wander somewhere it wasn't supposed to. Luneth dusted himself off, then suddenly looked up in surprise, his eyes lit. Someone was calling him.

"Terra! I'll be right there!" he shouted, then turned to Zidane. "I gotta go. See you later, Zidane!" He ran off, whistling happily.

A low growl escaped from Zidane's throat. Terra. She had done nothing to him intentionally, but he couldn't help hating her. Luneth _always_ paid attention to Terra and _only _Terra. Protecting her. Smiling at her. Laughing with her. Worrying about her. Fighting for her. Caring only about her. Zidane couldn't stand it. It wasn't that he wanted Luneth to protect him and fight for him, but he wanted—no, _needed _his attention. Although he hated to admit it, he was jealous of the girl. He shouldn't have been. He should have been jealous of Luneth. He should have been lusting for Terra. Dreaming of touching her. Wanting her to say his name, She was a beautiful, respectable girl, but she'd still be an easy catch for him. He was a thief and a womanizer. But his body had chosen someone else. It was the boy, Onion Knight, Luneth. Luneth…

Zidane felt like a sick pedophile, although Luneth was only two years younger than him. He was always watching. Every time the boy turned around or bent down, he was ready to pounce—it was a perfect chance. The way he walked about in his red armor, the sway of his hips—Zidane wanted to caress those hips and see how they'd fit with his. Whenever the boy opened his mouth, his soft pink lips begged to be touched, to allow a certain someone's tongue to slip through them… Zidane wanted to know everything about the boy, and he wanted to teach the boy about him. They could explore together. But when would he get the chance for him and Luneth to be completely alone?

Zidane stared at his reflection in the moonlit water. Long, sandy blonde shaggy hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. Deep blue eyes. Sandy-colored tail. His tail. The monkey's appendage that made him who he was. Fueled his uncontrollable desire. Made him lust for a mate. Lust for Luneth.

_I want to know where he is, _Zidane thought. _I need to…_

He tried to convince himself not to go where Luneth was. There was no telling what would happen, especially at this point. Instinct would take over. As he thought this, his hips twitched more violently, his body crying out for something he couldn't give it. He felt hot, his body slowly catching fire. The itch, the ache…he _had _to go. He ran towards the camp. Everyone was already asleep. In the farthest corner, conveniently isolated from everyone, slept Luneth. He lay on a simple mattress, without blankets (it was a warm night) and he wore only his boxers. His armor lay off to the side in a messy heap. Zidane unconsciously licked his lips. Let the games begin.

He didn't want to attack Luneth so suddenly. He would _try _to go slow, to walk him through it, although the likeliness of that was about as much as Cosmos turning out to be a magical shape-shifting Chocobo.

Zidane slowly crept towards the boy, admiring his sleeping face. Luneth looked so small and helpless, oblivious to what was about to happen to him. Asleep, he looked five years younger. He didn't move, just breathed slowly, the rise and fall of his chest a slow, steady rhythm, completely at peace.

No. It was time for revenge. While Luneth had gone about, oblivious to Zidane's feelings, to the pain and yearning he had felt—Zidane had been waiting for a chance like this. There was no turning back now. It was a sickly sweet type of revenge—he _needed _to take action, for it was now or never.

_My devil is also my angel, _Zidane thought lovingly. _I am going to wreck the peacefulness of that angelic face._

Zidane could feel it coming on in another wave again. The heat. The twitch of his hips. The aching desire. The lust for a mate. It was so painful, this animalistic urge. _Humans_ didn't have to go through this. Although society pressured them to have one, humans could live without a mate. Zidane couldn't. He wasn't a regular human.

He gently laid down next to Luneth, careful not to wake him, so that he could, for a moment, admire his sleeping face. He could feel the boy's slow breaths, warm on his face. So peaceful. So oblivious. Those closed eyes would fly open in a moment out of shock at what would happen next.

Zidane plunged his hands into the boy's boxers, feeling around for what he wanted. _Found._

He placed his body on top of Luneth's. As soon as he started to rub, the boy gasped awake. A surprise attack was much more…satisfying? Zidane didn't know. Luneth had no means of escape now.

"Z—Zidane? Wh—what are you doing?" Luneth gasped, his face turning pink; his eyebrows furrowing in anger, pleasure, and embarrassment all at the same time.

Zidane had organized himself into a rhythm of thrusts, as if he was making music. Almost like an art.

"I don't know what's so special about you," Zidane cooed. "But I just _can't_ get enough of you. I _NEED_ you, Luneth."

Luneth's eyes opened wide. "No one ever calls me…" he breathed. "And you're older than me…we're both boys…it's….it's wrong."

"I've done a lot of wrong things in my life," Zidane sighed, his heart feeling a stab of regret. "My first time was not what I expected, either. And it's only two years. That's nothing."

Zidane didn't want to stop. He enjoyed exploring this new territory that had always been hidden by shiny red armor. Such pink, supple skin. He kissed and nipped while taking in the sweet smell. The boy struggled, and Zidane felt himself brushing a spot that sent pleasure surging through the boy's body.

"Again…" Luneth gasped. "Do that…again…"

"I want you screaming my name, Luneth," Zidane roared. "Not whimpering. I know you're enjoying this. I'll try to find that spot again, but…this next thing might hurt a little, but just relax. Let everything go…"

"Please…Zidane…" Luneth gasped.

"I'm not done yet," Zidane said, smirking. Harder rubbing, harder thrusts now. Zidane bit Luneth's ear, then something else. Luneth screamed.

"Zi—Zidane! That hurts! Zidane…!" He didn't want to admit that he enjoyed it, that he wanted more. White liquid spurted onto Zidane's hands. He licked his lips.

"You're coming so soon?" he purred. "See? You can't lie to me. You _are _enjoying it." He smeared the cum everywhere that he could, a makeshift lubricant.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt as much now," Zidane cooed lovingly.

"Z—Zidane…" Luneth had never felt anything like this in his _life. _He felt…soiled. Dirty. His mind was foggy, being led only by his body's reactions at this point. He didn't want to become Zidane's toy—or did he? It was so painful, yet so sweet, like a horribly sour candy that sent shockwaves through his mouth but suddenly turned to sugar. Zidane carefully cupped Luneth's throbbing, erect penis.

"Now isn't that better?" Zidane asked. "You feel better, don't you? Doesn't it just get rid of all that stress?"

"Zidane…don't…stop…more….I want more…" Luneth murmured.

"You're stronger than I thought," Zidane purred, pleased. The fire that had been roaring inside of him had been reduced to a more manageable flame, but it wouldn't be calm for long. Zidane embraced Luneth, his lips pressing against the pink softness of Luneth's. Luneth's lips opened with his, and Zidane felt an odd thrill of triumph. He caught Luneth's lower lip in his teeth and Luneth let out a surprised groan. Zidane forced Luneth into the mattress, binding him. Luneth was gasping for air, but so was he. In that moment, they were fused together, their souls one. Just them. No one else. Alone. If only the moment lasted forever…

There was a rustling. Zidane didn't know what time it was, but the sky was slowly lightening to a light indigo color. He and Luneth had both fallen asleep.

"I have to go," Zidane whispered. He gave Luneth a soft peck on the lips.

"Nnnn," Luneth groaned.

The steps grew louder. They were light and feminine. Probably Terra's. A growl escaped from Zidane's throat.

"She won't…come here," Luneth yawned. "I promise. Even if you do…horrible things to me, if it makes you…happy…"

Zidane smiled. "I'm not the purest person in the world, but…you're not a very good liar. I'm going to have to teach you another lesson. But _that _can wait for tonight…" He chuckled.

Zidane quickly snuck away before the steps got too close. He was good at that kind of thing. He _was _a thief after all.

Hopefully he could wait until tonight. He swore he heard Luneth say _"love" _as he fell back asleep. The boy would have some growing to do if he wanted to keep up with Zidane. Wanted? He didn't really _have _a choice, did he? Zidane would accept no other touch than Luneth's. Luneth would learn.

A shiver ran through Zidane's body, and he started to feel that urge again. A want. An animalistic instinct. Maybe he wouldn't wait until tonight. If they could find a quiet place in the afternoon and…

Zidane laughed. What truly _was_ so special about the younger boy? In the animal kingdom, Luneth would be considered his mate, right? Luneth needed to feel it too. A pain, an ache, a body's desire…when you couldn't stand being away from someone…to want, to need, to live for…that was love.

Zidane turned around and started to walk back. It would be quick…for only Luneth could quench Zidane's insatiable desire.

~ZIDANE X LUNETH – INSATIABLE – END~

© 2010 Ikuto-sama


End file.
